The vampire of my dreams
by kathpetrova
Summary: Elena starts having Dreams about a vampire who looks exactly like her who says her name is Katherine, in her dream she is bitten by Katherine and when she awakens in the morning she has an actual vampire bite on her neck exactly where she was bitten in the dream.


note: I do not own any of these characters in this story.

chapter one

Elena was exhausted from a long boring day of school so she ate dinner, then layed in her bed and drifted off into a deep slumber. In her dream she saw a woman who was the mirror image of herself except this woman had curly hair and dressed a little more revealing. The woman who looked exactly like her came up to her and said

"Hello my doppelganger my name is Katherine I am so pleased to meet you"

" um Hi... Why do we look exactly alike?" Elena asked nervously

" you're asking the wrong question Elena" Katherine said with a smirk.

"How do you know my name?"

" I have been watching you for a long time and I have to admit that I like what Ive seen" Katherine replied moving very close to her.

"How come I've never seen you before then?" Elena ask curiously

" you ask way too many questions"

After saying that Katherine pressed a rough kiss to Elena's lips. Without even thinking Elena moaned and began kissing her back digging her fingers into katherines Brown wild locks. Once they pulled their lips apart for air, Katherine began kissing from Elenas cheek down to her neck. Once at her neck Katherine began to roughly suck at Elena's pulse point, then her face changed into the most terrifying thing elena had ever seen and before elena could runaway Katherine sunk her teeth

into the poor girls neck.

Elena felt her blood leaving her body as Katherine drank from her and began feeling light headed at the loss of blood. Once Katherine stopped drinking her blood she spoke

" Don't be affraid Elena I love you and I would never hurt you"

All of a sudden Elena awakened to the sound of her alarm clock.

" That was the weirdest and scariest dream I've ever had" Elena said aloud to herself as she walked into her bathroom to prepare for her day. Once in the bathroom Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror and was horrified at what she saw...two little puncture wounds on her neck that were bruised and had dried up blood around them.

chapter two

Elena was terrified by the bite she had on her neck as she now knew the part in her dream where she got bit obviously wasn't a dream. She decided to call Stefan and tell him about the bite she pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number.

" hello beautiful how was your sleep?"

"It was not good... Stefan I had a dream about a vampire biting me and when I woke up I actually had a vampire Bite! I'm scared can you come here?" Elena said in a pannic.

" Ok ill be there right away"

5 minutes later Stefan and Damon were both at Elenas.

" hey guys I'm glad you're both here because I am really freaked out I had a dream about a girl who looked exactly like me, but she was a vampire named Katherine and she bit me then told me she loved me and I woke up with this" Elena said pulling off a scarf and showing them her fresh bite.

Stefan and Damon looked at her confusion on both of their faces.

" Katherine is me And Damons ex girlfriend, she's actually the one who turned us but she should be in a tomb for vampires" Stefan told her

" well obviously she isn't now stef and that's not a good thing because we both know she's not exactly good" Damon said sounding worried.

" so you dated somebody who looked exactly like me and didn't tell me, who am I to you Stefan what do you do just pretend I'm her!?" Elena yelled she was so mad she completely forgot about the bigger problem which was the fact that there was an evil vampire coming into her house at night to feed on her.

" no Elena I would never do that to you I just didn't tell you because I didn't know how to explain it" Stefan said guilt consuming him.

" ok guys let's deal with your relationship issues later right now we have a huge problem our psycho ex is after Elena so we need to find her and get her to stay away" Damon said glaring at Stefan.

" you know what Damon you're right but Stefan after this whole Katherine my evil vampire twin thing is over I am so through with you" Elena said trying to control the rage that was building up inside her

Chapter three

Stefan couldnt hide the hurt in his eyes as he said

" ok fine now I guess I will go try to find Katherine and Damon can stay with you"

With that said before anybody said anything Stefan ran out of the house at vampire speed. Elena was finally calmed down now that Stefan was gone.

" Well that was kind of awkward... So are you really dumping Stefan because of him not telling you about Katherine and how you look exactly like her?" Damon asked completely not buying that Elena would actually leave Stefan.

"Yes Damon but I don't want to talk about this with you okay" Elena said rolling her eyes.

" okay fine then so what do you wanna do considering your stuck with me for the day?"

As Damon asked her a question she didn't even hear him because her thoughts were running to Katherine and what she had said in the dream before she bit her. Why had Katherine said she loved her? For some reason Elena kind of wanted Damon to leave just to see if Katherine would show up while she was awake.

"Hello? Earth to Elena." Damon says waving his hand infront of her face.

" oh sorry I got lost in thought but um, I think u should go help Stefan look for Katherine and ill call you if she shows up I kind of just want to be alone for while"

"No I don't think that's a good idea Elena, Katherine is psycho you shouldn't be left alone because clearly one of your family members invited her in" Damon said with a stern voice.

" Damon I will be fine and I said I will call you if I need you I want to be alone stay close by the house if you're that worried" Elena said with an annoyed sigh "god you are so stubborn, fine I will leave but you better call me if she shows up"

With that said Damon left and Elena was glad she was alone. At first Elena had been scared but now she was curious about Katherine and she didn't really understand why. Twenty minutes after Damon had left Elena heard the noise of somebody knocking on her bedroom door.

" Jenna if that's you I'm not feeling well so I'm not going to school today"

" actually Elena its me Katherine may I come into your bedroom? not that you can really refuse I thought I try and be polite" " Um... Yea you can come in" Elena said feeling suddenly very nervous and a little afraid.

Chapter four

Once Katherine was granted permission she came in to Elenas room. Elena stared at Katherine kind of freaked out by how much they looked alike it was weird now that she knew Katherine was real and not just something she dreamt about.

" I know right its creepy that we look alike but you can stop staring at me its awkward" Katherine said with a smirk.

" I'm sorry... Um I have a question for you"

Katherine could hear Elenas heart beating wildly with fear.

" what's your question my sweet innocent Elena?" Katherine asked moving closer to her and gently pushing a strand of Elenas hair behind her ear.

" why did you tell me you loved me in my dream?" Elena asked nervously.

"Because Elena I do love you I have watched you grow up from a toddler to the beautiful young woman you are now and I've longed for you I want you and only you" Katherine said pulling Elena into an embrace.

Elena knew that she should be freaked out by this and that she should be trying to get out of katherines embrace but she actually liked the feeling of being in her doubles arms.

"But how come I've never seen you before if you have watched me grow up and why would you love me?"

" you have never seen me because I was hiding while watching over you I had to make sure nobody knew I was around and before you ask its a long story and I'm not going to tell you why right yet"

" okay then... But you didn't answer my question why do you love me"

I love you because you are everything I wish I was and I think just maybe you can save me from my evil self" Katherine said sincerely.

Then before Elena could say anything else Katherine kissed her. At that moment Damon walks in.

" well we haven't found her Ye- what the hell is going on here?" Damon said shock and amusement in his voice.

With that said Elena pulls away from Katherine.

" Katherine loves me and I think I love her too" elena replied simply.

"Elena you are making a huge mistake you don't know Katherine this is probably just some sick game of hers" damon said getting pissed off.

" its not a game Damon I have secretly been watching over Elena for years" Katherine told him

" yeah right I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her Katherine ill kill you do you understand!?" Damon yelled.

"I could never hurt her Damon she is everything I wish I was and I think that maybe she can make me a better person"

"Yeah ill believe it when I see it" with that said Damon stormed out of the house.

Chapter five

Once Damon was gone Katherine wanted to do something special for Elena to show her that she did actually love her, because what Damon had said probably put doubts in her head.

"Lena why don't you pack some clothes and we can go on a little trip I know you just met me but I wanna show you how much I truly care for you" Katherine said lovingly.

Elena was kind of nervous at the thought of leaving mystic falls with Katherine but she did feel something for her, so she agrees to going on a trip with her.

" Yeah sure why not I really do wanna get to know you better and I wanna see where things will go with us Kath" elena said sweetly

Katherine was pleased that Elena would go on a trip with her..." Wait a minute did she just call me Kath?" Katherine asked herself in her head.

Then she raised an eyeborw at Elena And asked

" Did you just call me Kath?"

"yeah.. I figured you since you called me Lena I'd call you Kath, is that okay with you?" Elena asked her.

"Sure it just kinda shocked me that you called me that but, Kath and Lena that sounds cute" Katherine said feeling happy that Elena had came up with a nickname for her.

"So where are you going to take me?"

" its a surprise now come on ill help you pack and then we can hit the road" Katherine told her.

With that said Elena and Katherine packed a bag with clothes and other things Elena would need. Then they got into Katherines car and pulled out of the driveway. Katherine was so excited that Elena and her were actually going away together. Elena was also excited she was going to get to know Katherine.

" So how long will it take to get where we are going?" She really wanted to know something about where they were Going.

"A couple hours and you are very nosey aren't you Lena" Katherine said with a giggle.

"Yes I am but its because I'm not to good at waiting for surprises" Elena told her also giggling.

" well you are just gonna have to be patient but i promise it will be worth the wait" Katherine told her.

"Ok ill try to be patient but its hard I'm not exactly the most patient person" Elena said with a smile.

" well being with me you will get used to being patient, just so you know I'm glad you agreed to coming with me" Katherine told Elena with a smile.

" Me too actually I really wanna get to know you like I said earlier you are really nice" Elena told Katherine.

Wow its been along time since somebody described me as really nice but then again I'm not nice to anybody but her Katherine thought to herself.

" Thanks but don't be fooled I can be really mean sometimes I'd never be mean to you but to other people I'm nice and I do kill people just so you know" Katherine told her hoping that wouldn't scare her away.

" That doesn't bother me Damon kills people too but he's still my friend" Elena said calmly.

Katherine laughed and said " Well good but I am hoping to become more than just a friend to you because I love you Lena"

" I barely know you but I love you too Kath and somehow I just know I can trust you" Elena said kissing her on the cheek.

Katherine loved the feeling of Elena's lips on her cheek it sent electricity running through her body.

" good I'm glad you can trust me and that you love me too" Katherine said to her.

Elena then yawned and began feeling tired.

" you look tired Lena you can go to sleep if you want and I wake you when we arrive to where im taking you"

" okay thanks Kath" elena said and within five minutes she was asleep.

She looks so peaceful and innocent when she's sleeping Katherine thought to herself.

Chapter six

Two hours later Elena was woken up by Katherine's gentle caring voice saying;

" Lena sweetie wake up we are here"

It took Elena a few seconds to wake up fully then looked out the window, to see a huge mansion with a belcony that overlooked the ocean. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful pink color.

"Wow this place is beautiful" Elena said with a smile.

Katherine smiled back and said;

"You think the outside is beautiful, just wait until you see the inside."

With that said Katherine got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Elena. Elena stepped out of the car, grabbed Katherine's hand and they walked into the mansion. Once inside the mansion Katherine let Elena look around. It was amazing in the living room diamond chandelier and the walls were blood red, there were also a leather couch two leather chairs and a big screen tv. Once done checking out the living room elena went into the kitchen it had a titanium fridge and a touch screen stove, there was also really nice counters and cupboards. Then she took a quick glance of the dinning room it had a nice table and chair set with another diamond chandelier.

"Lena are you done checking the downstairs out yet I wanna show you my room" Katherine called out to her.

"Yep I just finished" Elena yelled back to her.

Elena then walked to the set of stairs by the front door and noticed a trail of rose petals leading all the way up the stairs. She followed the trail all the way to a bedroom and when she opened the door she saw a heart shaped bed with more rose petals all over it, in the middle of the bed was Katherine in lingerie sitting holding an orchid and a small black box.

"Awe you didn't have to get me anything Kath for some reason I already believe you love me even tho we just met" Elena told her.

" Well I wanted too because I love you so much Elena" she said handing her the orchid and the box.

Elena opened the box and saw a necklace with a diamond heart on it, inside the diamond heart was printed "Kath's girl".

"Awe thank you so much Kath I love it and I love you too!" Elena said and threw her arms around Katherine.

"I'm glad you like it"

With that said Katherine put the necklace on Elena. "I love you Kath and I'm glad you did this for me it was really sweet"

"I love you too my beautiful Lena"

Once Katherine said that Elena pressed her lips to Katherines and gave her a kiss so passionate, Katherine felt as if her head was spinning. Katherine returned the kiss and pushed Elena back on the bed and got on top of her.


End file.
